


Dancing's not a crime (Less you do it without me)

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Passionate, Rain, Smiles, Streetlights, Teenage Rebellion, and got inspired, could have been a song fic, i was in a mood last night, if i knew how to write one, its just to make me happy, just be emotional, lose logic, my birthday gift, nobody reads these, run wild, was listening to panic!, why am i writing them, wrote thissuperlate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Dancing in the rain, under the streetlights.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Dancing's not a crime (Less you do it without me)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday me! This is just my short selfish birthday gift, to me from me  
its really just the vibe I get from this song, put in words

Virgil gripped the hand tighter as he ran through the streets with an ear splitting smile. He spun with Roman under a streetlight, raindrops splattering both face's. Roman's eyes were barely visible in the dark, but a telltale glint shone through as he started to sing. 

"Dancing, dancing, dancing's not a crime less you do it without me, less you do it without me, ooh, dancing, dancing, dancing's not a crime less you do it, do it, do it do it do it without me!" The two sang, belting their hearts out. 

Their feet splashed in the puddles on the street as they danced, rough and wild and uncaring. 

Mad grins graced both their face's and a flush spread across their cheeks. Despite the freezing rain, both Roman and Virgil were warm, whipping off layers till they were dancing in nothing but thin T-shirts and jeans, jackets forgotten. 

Eventually, they collapsed on the wet, cold sidewalk, giddy with exhilaration. Glancing at the glittering raindrops on Virgil's face, a rare respite from the black makeup, Roman felt a rough jolt of teenage rebellion. He grabbed Virgil's hand and yanked him up, repeating the earlier spin. 

Laughter and off key singing echoed through the street as they spun and twirled through the streets, wet and cold but burning with emotion. Their hair dripped down on their faces, and the thin shirts clung to their skin. Just under the streetlight they'd started at after traversing the street, Virgil stared up at the pitch black sky, only artificial light to see by, his mind filled with wild passion. 

Flowers burst in all the darkest corners of his mind, filling it, overtaking logic, overtaking petty emotions with pure, untouchable, wild young passion.

**Author's Note:**

> you know what would really make my birthday great? a kudos


End file.
